From Beyond
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP NOW!PG for violence.Mirai Trunks comes to visit for a week or so and everyone is happy to see him.Piccolo was seeing someone in his meditations and Goku and Trunks both had strange dreams.Are these events related?Will be a T/OC(own character)
1. The Visitors

*This takes place about two years after the Sel games. Goku is alive only because I wanted him to be. This will be a little different than some of my fics, so be nice. Just to tell you, Chibi Trunks is 3 and Goten is 2. (I'm relying on the info from the show, about the fact that Trunks is one year older than Goten and that Trunks was born one year before the androids appeared).  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was a nice day. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue. It wasn't too hot or too cold, and yet things weren't too exciting. "I'm bored," said Goku. He was sitting on the balcony at Capsule Corp. "You're not the only one," said Krillen, sitting next to him. Goku had decided to come visit Bulma and Vegeta at Capsule Corp. He brought his family and Krillen with. Yamcha came with too. They were all just sitting on the balcony, complaining about how bored they all were. Chibi Trunks and Goten where resting in Trunks room. "I wish we had something to do," said Bulma. Vegeta just sat there with his eyes closed. He seemed to be thinking about something. Then, suddenly, a strange wind picked up. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up over the yard at the sky. Goku also looked up along with Krillen. "What's wrong?" asked Bulma. She turned to look too, but didn't see anything. Suddenly a faint figure could be seen. Soon enough it appeared fully. It was large and painted blue and yellow. On the side was the Capsule Corp logo. Near it the word Hope was written. It slowly landed on the yard. The top opened up and out jumped a boy with lavender hair. He was wearing a wind suit shirt and pants. His shirt was long sleeved and looked more like a jacket than a shirt. It was light blue and had white stripes up the sides of the sleeves. His pants were dark blue with white stripes up the pant legs. He wore plain old white and blue tennis shoes. On his back was a brown, leather backpack. He looked at them and smiled. They just looked at him. "Hey! Are you just going to stare at me, or what?" he asked. "Yeah! Trunks came back!" yelled Gohan, as he jumped off the balcony and started running. Goku and Krillen followed. Then came Bulma, who had to use the stairs, and Yamcha came after her. Vegeta just jumped down and walked, his arms crossed. "Welcome back Trunks!" said Goku. "It's great to see you guys again," said Trunks, smiling. "Yeah, it's been a while," said Gohan. "Hi Trunks," said Bulma. Trunks turned to her and smiled. "Hi mom." At this time, Vegeta had finally made it over. Trunks turned to him and dropped his smile slightly. "Hi father," he said. Vegeta just answered with a nod of his head. "How long will you be staying?" asked Krillen. "For about a week. I decided to go on vacation." He turned to Bulma. "Do you think I could stay here?" "Of course you can." "Great. Thanks." "Well, it looks like today is no longer boring," said Yamcha. "Yeah," said Krillen. Everyone followed Bulma into the house.  
  
******* Far off in the hills somewhere, Piccolo was meditating. He seemed completely at peace. You wouldn't be able to tell anything by the expression on his face. Then suddenly, his expression changed. 'Something's wrong,' he thought. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. His expression was now a mixture of fear and surprise. Standing about 7 meters away from him was a faint figure. It was sort of hard to make out. It was faint like a gray shadow. The only things that weren't dark were the eyes. The figure turned to him, arms pressed against the chest, hair blowing in the wind. At this time, Piccolo was able to figure out that the figure looked like a teenage girl, probably around 17 years old. She looked right at him; her eyes were a golden color and shined with the sun. "It's coming," she said to him. And with that, she disappeared. **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Well, that's about it for now. I have the story basically planned out now, so more will come soon. I hope you guys liked it. I know that some of it doesn't fit into the show, but who cares. I like Goku, so I put him in. Sorry for any spelling mistakes made. Bye( 


	2. Dreams

*By demand, I will now put up the second chapter. Something I forgot to mention was that I don't own DBZ, but I guess you already know that. I hope you think it's good. I put quite a bit of thought into this, so please enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was a nice night. The sky was completely clear and the stars shown brightly against the black sky. After they all had visited for a while, Goku and his family went home. Soon after getting there, they all went to bed. Goku was asleep, but nothing about it seemed peaceful. His expression was as if he was worried about something. It was dark and eerie. Goku looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. "Where am I? What's going on?" he asked. There was silence. He looked around a bit more and tried to run to the right, but seemed to stay in the same place. "Are you the one they call Goku?" Goku turned to look for whoever said that. It sounded like a girls voice, elegant, yet strong. "Are you the one they call Goku?" she repeated. "Yeah," he said, a little shaky. "Then please, listen to me; I came here to warn you. Soon, a great evil will surface on your planet. You and your friends must stop it. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your planet. I beg of you, please stop it. Don't let it be reborn. Don't let your world be destroyed." "But I don't get it, who are you? Why did you come to me?" "I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions right now. You will know soon enough. I promise."  
  
*******  
  
"Hey guys, last night I had a really strange dream," said Goku. "Doesn't surprise me," said Krillen. Goku was over at Capsule Corp. again, and Krillen and Yamcha came with him. "It was almost like it was real. I was able to control my thoughts and words." "Nah, you only think you were able to. Dreams can seem pretty real sometimes," said Yamcha. "Maybe." Through the conversation, Trunks was watching Goku, listening to everything he said. Goku then stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Krillen. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," said Goku. He lifted off into the air and started flying. "Wait a minute Goku," said Trunks. Goku turned to look at him as he flew up towards him. "I need to talk to you about something. But not here." Goku nodded his head and the two of them flew off. "Well, what is it Trunks?" "It's about that dream you had." Goku signaled him to go on. "I had one too. A dream that seemed as if it was real. I was able to control my thoughts and what I said as well. So I just wanted to know what happened in your dream. Maybe it was the same as mine." "Well, you tell yours and I'll tell you if it was the same as mine." "Alright." He paused for a second before continuing. "I was all alone. Everything around me was dark and quiet. Then suddenly, everything snapped into view, as if someone had turned on a light or something. It was storming out. Lightning lit up the sky. The clouds were dark and swirled above me. I was somewhere in the mountains. I looked around until I saw someone. She stood on the mountain peek next to the one I was on. It was like looking at a shadow. The only things that seemed real were her eyes, but they were glowing an eerie white light. Her eyes slanted, as if she was smirking. She didn't look that old, maybe 9 or 10. 'Soon, very soon,' she said. Then everything faded." "Sorry Trunks. Mine was completely different." "That's ok. Where are we going anyway?" "To go see Piccolo." There was silence for a while, until they reached the spot where Piccolo was. He was still up in the hills. Piccolo was in meditation. He opened his eyes and looked over in the direction of Trunks and Goku. Soon enough, they landed near him. He looked a little surprised to see Trunks back, but his expression quickly faded. "Hey Piccolo," said Goku. "Hi," said Trunks. "I know you two didn't come out here just to say hi. What is it?" asked Piccolo. "We just wanted to know if you've sensed anything weird going on lately," said Goku. "Why?" "Because Trunks and I have both had really strange dreams." Piccolo nodded his head, signaling Goku to continue. "In my dream, a voice spoke to me. She told me that soon a great evil would surface and that we should be prepared." He paused. "So, I was just wondering if anything strange was going on." Piccolo was silent. They all stood there for a while, until Goku broke the silence. "Well Trunks, we should probably get back before they start to worry." "Yeah." They were just about to take off when Piccolo stopped them. "Wait you guys." Goku turned around. "Yeah, what?" asked Goku. "I would stay on guard if I were you. I've been seeing strange things as well." He paused. "Sometimes, while I'm meditating, when I look to the right I see someone standing there, watching. She looks like just a shadow, except for her eyes. She keeps telling me it's coming." He looked down and then back up at Goku and Trunks. "I don't know what's going on, but we should all be careful." Goku's expression was no longer playful. "Right," he replied. Him and Trunks turned around and flew off.  
  
******  
  
"I wonder where the store is," said Gohan. He had gone out to run some errands for his mom and went to the city to buy groceries. He walked on the crowded sidewalks and looked around for a grocery store. "I hope I can find it." He looked around a bit more until his eyes came to rest on something. Across the road, he saw a young girl sitting against the wall of a department store. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She stared down at the ground; her head peeked out barely over her knees. She seemed sad. Gohan ran across the street and over to her. "Hi," he said. She slowly looked up at him; her expression didn't change. "My names Gohan. What's yours?" "Itami," she said. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" "I don't know." "Do you have any?" "I don't think so." "Well then, where do you live? Where's your house?" "I don't know. I don't remember having one. I don't remember anything." "Well, I can't just leave you here. You need help." Gohan thought for a while. Itami looked at him, puzzled. "I know, you can come stay with us until you can find your family." "Are you sure it would be ok?" "Yeah, my mom won't mind and neither will my dad." Gohan turned around and started walking. He looked back to Itami. "Well, are you coming," he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah," she said. She got up and went to him. The two walked off into the crowd. **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm really enjoying writing this story. More will come soon, I promise. Enjoy( 


	3. First Strike

*Well, here's chapter 3. Things are going to get stranger soon. I hope you like my story so far. And once again, I don't own DBZ. Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" called Gohan as he walked through the door. Itami walked in after him. "Well, it's about time Gohan. It's almost dinner time." Chichi said as she walked to the doorway. She was cut short as she saw Itami. Just then, Goku walked into the doorway too. "Hey Gohan," he said. He then noticed Itami who stood behind Gohan. "Well who's this?" he asked in a playful tone. "This is my friend Itami," said Gohan. Itami just bowed her head. He face was expressionless. "I found her when I was running my errands. She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even know if she has a home to go to." He stopped and gave her a quick glance. "So I was wondering if she could maybe stay with us until she remembers." There was a brief moment of silence. Chichi looked down at Itami who only looked at the floor. A smile formed on Chichi's face. She felt sorry for Itami. She looked back at Gohan. "Of course she can." "Really?" asked Gohan. He was sort of excited. "Of course," said Goku. Itami looked up at the two of them and gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said. She was a quiet person. "Come on, dinner's almost ready," Chichi said. The four of them walked off into the kitchen.  
  
It was late at night. The world outside was calm and quiet. Then suddenly, the wind picked up. Goku was asleep.  
  
He could see nothing but darkness once again, but somehow it was different. It wasn't just black, but gray along with it. The colors seemed to swirl. Yellow was also swirling with the gray and black. He could hear wind blowing, but for some reason, he felt nothing. The wind was loud. He looked around. When he looked back in front of him, his eyes came to rest on what looked like a black hole. Black and blue swirled together, forming a vortex. Small points of light seemed to be getting pulled in, and yet it didn't threaten to pull him in. Goku watched as each point of light went in. After a few more entered, the vortex exploded with light. He looked at it for a while, and after the light cleared, a figure sprang out at Goku. It grabbed his arm. Goku noticed that it was a girl. She looked up at him; she only made it half way out. She held onto his arm with one hand. She seemed to be getting pulled into the vortex. Goku wasn't sure what she looked like, because her form was nothing but a shadow, dark and gray. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were a yellowish golden color. They were her only features that weren't shadowed. There were tears in her eyes. "Please don't let it come back!" she yelled to Goku. "Don't let it be reborn!" She seemed to be holding on with all her strength. "Please! Don't bring back the terror! Don't bring it back!" She lost her grip on Goku's arm. "Please stop it! Don't let it come back!" And with those last words, she disappeared into the vortex and everything around Goku went dark.  
  
At Capsule Corp, the wind had picked up too. Everyone was asleep, including Trunks. He tossed and turned in his sleep. The scene seemed familiar to him. He was on the same peek he had been on the first time, and on the peek across from him stood the strange girl. Her body shadowed and her eyes glowed a bright white light. The storm raged in the background, and the wined threatened to knock him off the peek. The girl just laughed. A cold and evil grin probably would have appeared on her face if he could have seen it. "Soon, very soon, my plan will be complete." She looked right at him with eyes that could kill. "And there's nothing you or your miserable friends can do. I will have this world, soon." After she finished, another figure appeared behind her. This one was taller, also a girl. She looked older. She was also shadowed. Her eyes showed the same light. "What is this?" asked Trunks. Both started to laugh. Then a huge explosion came from them. The light blinded Trunks. He turned away, but it was no use. He started to feel the pain of the explosion. He sat up. Trunks realized that he was in the guest room of Capsule Corp. He was breathing hard. His forehead was covered in sweat. He could still feel the pain from the explosion. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 'Maybe it wasn't just a dream.' He shook the feeling from his mind, turned to his side and went back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
It was morning now, and the sun was beginning to rise. The wind was still blowing from the night before. It made the house creek. Goku got up early and walked down the stairs. Gohan was already up. He was looking out the window. "Hey Gohan. What are you doing?" asked Goku. "Itami's gone." "Where'd she go?" "I don't know. Maybe she went home." "That's possible." There was silence for a while. "Hey dad?" "What?" "It's about that dream you had. Do you think it could mean something?" "I'm not sure yet, but I think we should keep our guard up." "Ok." "How about we go visit our friends today?" "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" "As soon as Chichi is ready, we'll go over to Capsule Corp." "Ok, I'll be ready."  
  
******* Piccolo was still in the hills. He wasn't meditating this time. He had noticed a change in the wind. It blew violently, but with no pattern at all. Each time it blew, it was in a different direction. 'Something's not right here.' "It's coming". He looked over to his right. Once again, the girl was there. Her shadowed figure shook. Her eyes were wide. "It's coming," she said. Her voice was shaky. "There's nothing we can do. It's coming." She turned to him. Piccolo then saw the fear in her eyes. Her golden eyes were wide. She closed them and tilted her head back. A wall of white feathers swirled around her, engulfing her whole form, but quickly dispersed. When they cleared, she was gone. Piccolo turned and looked ahead again. He heard a huge explosion come from a nearby town.  
  
****** "Did you guys here that?" asked Goku. He seemed a little panicked. "Yeah, but what was it? It felt like an explosion," said Trunks. Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Krillen, and Yamcha were standing on the balcony when a huge explosion rang out. It shook the building. Bulma ran out of the living room and out to the balcony. "Hey guys, come quick," she said. "What is it?" asked Goku. "You're not gonna believe what's on the news." She ran back into the living room as they all followed. Vegeta was already there, standing against the wall. The news was on. The announcer was repeating his earlier message. "I repeat! Ginger town is under attack! We bring you live footage of the disasters at hand." The scene changed to a view of Ginger town. Buildings were disassembled, and people were running in terror. The camera moved shakily upwards. It got a glimpse of a figure floating in the sky. It was a young teenage girl. That was about all they could see since the camera was far away. The figure turned towards the man with the camera. She raised her hand to him and energy began to gather in it. She shot it at him. That was the last thing they saw. The camera went blank. "Come on! We can't just stand around! Let's go!" yelled Goku as he ran out on the balcony. "Right," said Trunks. He followed Goku. Soon after he reached the balcony, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillen, and Vegeta followed. "We'll be back soon," said Goku as they all flew off. The building was now no more than a point in the distance. "What do you think it could be?" asked Krillen. "I wish I knew," said Goku. "Well, whatever it is, we better stop it before something really bad happens," said Yamcha. "Right," said Gohan. They all put an extra burst of speed on as they flew towards Ginger town.  
  
Piccolo had sensed this and was already on his way. Just up ahead, he saw Goku and the others. Krillen turned to look behind and saw Piccolo coming up behind them. "Hey Goku, look, it's Piccolo," said Krillen. Goku turned to look as Piccolo caught up with them. "Hey Piccolo, did you sense something too?" asked Goku. "Yes. We aren't that far off. It should be any minute now." They were rapidly approaching the city.  
  
People were scattering everywhere, trying to escape the horror above them. She continued to shoot at them. A young girl and her parents were trying to get out when the young girl tripped. Her parents quickly ran to her. The girl overhead saw them. She held her hand out to gather energy. The parents covered their child and braced themselves for the force of the explosion. The girl overhead was just about to fire her energy blast when a streak flew across the sky and rammed into her. The parents and the little girl looked overhead but no longer saw her above them. The girl was being sent through the air at an incredibly fast rate. Once she was out of the city, the thing pushing her stopped. She landed on a grassy peek just outside the city. She faced away from it. Goku dropped to the ground in front of her, followed by the rest of them. "Who are you?" asked Goku. His voice was stern and serious. The girl did not answer. Her hair was a yellowish orange color, short except for two long strands on both sides. Her skin was pale. Her ears were pointed and longer, more like Piccolo's. She was very slim. She wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and an orange skirt with reddish pants that came to her knees. She wore boots that were the colors of gold and silver, the soles were red. Swishing from side to side was a tail. It was blue and smooth. At the end, it became a lighter shade of blue and opened up to two scythes, with what looked like small teeth inside. Her eyes were deep and red. She expressed no emotion. "Answer me. Who are you?" he asked again. "Let's just destroy it," said Vegeta. She turned her head towards Vegeta. She looked a little irritated, but fascinated as well. She held out both hands and energy started to gather in them. "Uh, Vegeta. I think you made her mad," said Krillen. He was slowly backing up. "So what. What can she do to us?" he said. She fired the blasts right at them. There wasn't enough time to even think before the blasts hit them. They were all sent flying backwards. They landed on the ground with a thud. Goku struggled to lift his head up, as did the rest of them. "I think we may have underestimated her," said Yamcha. "Yeah," said Krillen. "What do we do now?" asked Trunks. They were all still struggling to get up. She started up another blast and was ready to fire again. Then, out of nowhere, an energy blast came flying at her. She looked up and quickly jumped out of the way. It hit with a huge explosion. She landed back on the ground; her energy blasts were gone. Her eyes followed as another figure came down in front of her. This one was also a girl and looked about the same age as the other. She separated the demon from the Z-gang. The demonic one looked irritated, yet a little frightened as well. She looked around a bit and at the Z-gang behind her. Her eyes met the newcomer's. She lifted off into the air and quickly disappeared. The newcomer dropped her guard. She stood there, facing away from the Z-gang. They were now on their feet. "Hey, thanks for the help," said Goku. She closed her eyes and turned around to face them. "You're, welcome," she said. She opened her eyes. Piccolo was shocked. Her eyes were a golden color; the same color as the figure's eyes he saw. "It's you," he said. She looked towards him. "You're the one I saw during my meditations." Goku thought for a while. "Hey yeah, and you're the one who spoke to me in my dreams," said Goku. "Yes, I am," she said. She stood there; her silver hair was long in the front and angled up as it went to the back. She had two strands of her bangs that hung down her forehead and ended above her nose. Her ears were catlike and were located around the top of her head like a cat's. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt. She wore an orange chest plate over it. She had 3 inch red circlets around her wrists. She wore a blue skirt with purple Capri type pants underneath and around her waist like a belt, was a golden chain that wrapped around and had the end hang. At the end of the chain was a small red stone. She wore boots that came 3 inches below her knees. They started out light blue and slowly got darker towards the bottom. The part of her boots that looked like shoes were orange with red soles. She looked completely human, except for her ears and her tail. Her tail was a little more than 2 feet long. It was smooth and a golden color. It slimmed until it reached a tip, which had two fin like things on the sides. Her tail was a yellowish golden color and the fins at the end of her tail were a silverish color. "But, I don't get it. What's going on here?" asked Goku. "I will do the best I can to answer your questions," she said. "Well, ok. But first, who are you?" "I am Za Ranpu No Hogosha, but I understand that it may be hard to remember. So just call me Jinsei." "Can you tell us what's going on here? Who was that?" "Her name is Yami; she's a demon." "Why did she come here?" "To destroy this planet. Yami has only one purpose: to destroy everything she possibly can, and this is where she will start." "When did she arrive? I haven't sensed anything strange lately." "She came about 3 days ago. I can't really be sure." "Then why didn't you contact me before she came here?" "Because I arrived at the same time she did." "Then why did you even bother telling me?" "Because I thought that maybe if I was to warn you about her, you could stop her before she reached this level. You see, Yami came here in a different form than the one you saw just now. It's her form that conserves her power. This form is the only time when she has a conscience. It is completely different from the form you just saw. I followed her here in order to make sure no one got hurt. I thought that maybe I could stop her, but I needed help, so I contacted the two of you, but things didn't work out the way I had hoped." "Why did you contact only us?" "Because you were the easiest to reach. You're mind is free and unburdened, so I came to you in a dream. Piccolo was meditating, so I came to him in a vision. I didn't even realize I had been doing it. I was only watching over the land." There was silence for a while, but Goku finally broke it. "So what now?" "We wait until Yami appears again. Now I have a question for you." "What is it?" "Well, you know my name, but I only know you and Piccolo, so tell me: who are all of you?" "Oh, sorry about that. This is Krillen, Yamcha, my son Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks." "And one more thing." Goku looked back at her. "Do you know where I can stay? I don't really have a place to go." They all thought for a while, until Trunks came up with an idea. "You could stay with us at Capsule Corp. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind," he said. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, it'll be fine." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," she said as she bowed her head. They turned around and started walking. Jinsei ran up behind them. "It's probably best that you stay at Capsule Corp.," said Goku. "Why?" asked Jinsei. "Well, because you might attract attention. People on earth don't have tails." She stopped and looked down at her tail, as if pondering something. "Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not like all of us are from earth." "Huh?" Vegeta walked up to Goku. "Kakarot." His voice was a whisper. "What?" "I don't want you telling her that we're Saiyans. I'm not sure I trust her." "Why?" "For all we know, she could be working with Yami, and I don't want her to know." "Fine, I won't tell her." Vegeta backed off. "What did you mean?" Goku was a little panicked. "I, uh, just meant that, uh, we're not all from this planet. Look at Piccolo. He's not from earth." "I know that." "Oh." They all lifted off into the sky except for Jinsei, who just stood and stared at them as they flew higher. They stopped in midair and looked down at her. "Aren't you coming?" asked Goku. She stood up strait and closed her eyes. A pair of white, feathered wings shot out from her back. She opened her eyes and took off after them. They were all shocked. She flew up in front of them. "Let's go," she said. They started once again. Goku flew up along side of her. "So, you have wings?" "Yes. This is how I get around. I was surprised that you could fly without any; actually, I was surprised that you could fly at all." "Oh." They were all quiet as they flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chap. It was a lot longer than the other two. Just incase you were wondering, Jinsei's name is pronounced (jin-say) and Yami's is pronounced (Yah-me), but I guess that ones sorta easy. 


	4. The way I am

*Well, here's part 4. This one is a little shorted than the last, but you get to see more about my character Jinsei. This part is sort of mellow, so don't be surprised, it's just a little more in depth.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Of course you can," said Bulma. Everyone had flown back to Capsule Corp. They were all standing out side of the building. "Are you sure? I wouldn't be a burden?" asked Jinsei. "Of course not." "Thank you." Jinsei bowed slightly. It was mid afternoon now. "Why don't we head home now?" said Chichi. "Ok," said Goku. They all got into the car. "Come visit again soon!" yelled Bulma as they drove off waving. "We're gonna head out now too," said Krillen. He and Yamcha flew off, waving. "Bye!" yelled Trunks as he waved good-bye. They all went inside the house. "Well, what do you say we go shopping?" asked Bulma. "Sure, all right," said Trunks. They turned towards Jinsei. "Why?" she asked. "Because we need to make you look more like you belong here, you know, so you can blend with the crowd," said Bulma. "Ok." "Vegeta? Will you be joining us?" He answered by crossing his arms and walking into the living room. "Ok, fine," she said. She turned back to Jinsei and Trunks. "Well? Should we get going?" They both nodded their heads and followed her to the car. Before they got in, Bulma handed Jinsei a coat and a cap. Jinsei seemed puzzled. "What are these for?" she asked. "So you don't look too suspicious," said Bulma. Jinsei put them both on, and the three of them got into the car and drove off.  
  
*******  
  
"There are so many people here," said Jinsei. They had arrived at the mall and were walking around a clothing department. Bulma led them through many different sections. They eventually ended up in the young women's clothing department. "Well, look for something you like," said Bulma. Jinsei looked at all of the different styles. "What do you recommend?" asked Jinsei. Bulma thought for a moment. She looked at Jinsei, and then at all of the clothes. She walked over to a rack and looked. "Well, you will probably need a new shirt and boots. Everything else is just fine," said Bulma. She grabbed a dark purple, short-sleeved shirt and handed it to Jinsei. She then took a dark blue over shirt with long sleeves and handed it to her. "Try them on," she told her. Jinsei walked into the changing room. They didn't wait to long before she walked back out. The short-sleeved shirt was tight fitting, and stopped right before her stomach so her belly button showed. The sleeves hung down lower, so her shoulders could be seen. The over shirt was long and came down past her waist. The sleeves were long and had buttons on the ends to adjust them. It had buttons running all the way down, so you could choose to button it or leave it hanging. "Well?" said Jinsei. "Well, I think you look great," said Bulma. She handed Jinsei a pair of dark brown boots. They were tall. Jinsei set them on the floor. She bent over to reach her boots. On the part were the ankle and leg were separated, she removed a small green gem. She did the same to the other. Her boots broke into two pieces: the legging parts and the actual shoe parts. She removed her boots and put on the ones Bulma had given her. They fit good and came about 4 inches below her knees. She then took the belt like chain that was around her waist. She held it up and removed the tooth like red gem on it. She hooked he chain around her neck. It hung down kind of low, but not too low. She then snapped the red gem in the middle of the chain, and the green gems went on both sides of it. She looked up at them and seemed pleased. "Well? What do you think?" "I think it's a great look for you," said Bulma. She elbowed Trunks, urging him to say something. "Oh, um.you look.great," he said. He seemed a little nervous. Jinsei just lowered her head. "Thank you," she said, blushing a little. "Well, lets go pay for it," said Bulma. It didn't take long to pay for the clothes. Jinsei decided to wear the clothes out. They walked along the path that led to the door. "Hey Jinsei?" asked trunks. "What?" "How are we going to hide your tail? I mean, not many people have tails here." "That's easy." She brought her tail around so the end was in front of her. She grabbed the fin like part of her tail. She pulled upward and it came right off. Trunks was a little surprised. Her tail looked more like a cats tail now. She wrapped it around her waist like a belt. "But isn't that part of your tail?" "No, it's just a weapon I use." "I thought your tail was more like a serpents tail. I mean, that piece made it look like a fin." "Nope, it's just a weapon." "Oh." They walked out to the car, got in, and drove back towards Capsule Corp.  
  
******  
  
They drove up the driveway and got out of the car. The sun was setting. They got to the front door and walked in. "You know, there's still some time before dinner," said Bulma. She turned towards Trunks. "Why don't you give Jinsei a tour of the house?" "Sure, ok," said Trunks. They all walked into the house. Trunks led her up the stairs. They walked down the long hallway past many rooms. They stopped at a bedroom. "This one will be yours," said Trunks. She nodded her head. She looked around a bit in the hallway. "This place is so big. Which room is yours?" "The one right there." He pointed to the room next to the one she would stay in. "Not all of these rooms are bedrooms. Most are labs." "Oh." They continued to walk down the hallway. Trunks turned his head towards Jinsei. "So, how old are you anyway?" asked Trunks. Jinsei looked up to meat his eyes. "I'm 3561 years old," she said. Trunks stopped in his tracks. Jinsei stopped behind him. Trunks had a shocked and confused look on his face. "3561?" he asked. He seemed shocked. "Yes." He turned around to face her. "But how can that be? I mean, you don't look any older than me." "How old are you?" "24." There was silence for a while. "Let's not worry about that right now. I still haven't finished giving you the tour yet." He turned around and they continued walking. It was silent for a while. They walked down another hallway. "So, do you live here?" asked Jinsei. Trunks turned his head to look at her. "What?" he said. He found it strange that she would ask a question like that. "Do you live here?" "Well, yeah. In this building I mean, but not here here." "I don't get it." "Never mind. It's hard to explain." They came back downstairs just in time for dinner. "Hey guys. Just in time for dinner," said Bulma. They both walked over to the table and sat down. Vegeta was already there. "Hey woman, where's my food!" said Vegeta. "Just wait a minute! I only have two hands you know!" said Bulma. She came to the table with the food. She set it down, and before she knew it, Vegeta had already grabbed some of it. Trunks didn't have as big of an appetite as his father, but being a saiyan, he also ate quite a bit. Bulma ate like any normal person did. Jinsei, on the other hand, didn't have much at all. She had less than a normal serving of everything. Bulma noticed that she wasn't eating much. She sort of was playing with the food. "Aren't you hungry?" asked Bulma. "Not really. Thank you for dinner though." She stayed at the table and waited for everyone to finish. Vegeta went back into the living room. Bulma cleared the table, with the help of Jinsei and Trunks. "You don't have to help you know," said Bulma. "But I want to. I don't really have anything I have to do." It didn't take long to clear the table. Once it was done, Trunks went up to his room. It was dark outside now. Jinsei walked out side to look around. Not long after, Trunks came out too. He stopped about 5 feet behind Jinsei. "I didn't know you could see the stars here," she said. She turned to look at him. He walked a little closer. He was soon right next to her. "Yeah," he said. "Do you look at the stars often?" "As much as I can." "I often wonder how many of those stars have planets. How many different worlds there are out there, or even how many different time lines." Trunks turned to look at her. She looked at the expression on his face. "Don't you believe that there are other time lines? Where you might exist, but things are completely different?" "Yeah, of course I do." It was silent for a while. "Hey Jinsei?" "What?" "Don't you have any parents, or a home?" Jinsei lowered her head and looked at the ground. Trunks was starting to wish he hadn't asked. "No," she answered. She seemed sad. "I know, sort of, how you feel," he said. She looked up at him. "I lost a lot of people when I was young. My world was plagued when I was growing up. So many people died." He looked down at the ground. Jinsei just gave a slight smile and looked up. "We're, really not that different, you and me," she said. He raised his head and looked at her. She was smiling slightly and looking at the stars. They both stood there for a little while longer. Jinsei was getting tired. She turned and walked back inside. Trunks followed her in. "Good night Bulma," said Jinsei as she walked up the stairs. Trunks followed her. She came to her room and stopped in the doorway. She turned to look at Trunks who was just entering his room. "Good night Trunks," she said. He turned and smiled slightly. "Good night Jinsei." And with that, they both closed their doors, and went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Well, what do you think so far? In case you were wondering, Jinsei is pronounced Jin-say and Yami is pronounced Yah-me, me as in when you say me. Sorry for being so picky sometimes. I know that was sort of a weird chapter. I want at least two more reviews before I write anymore. I just want to know if you guys still like it or not. Well, enjoy( 


	5. First Battle

*Well, here's chapter 5. I hope you guys still like this, because I've really put a lot of thought into it. Please continue to read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
It was morning now. Chichi sent Gohan out to get some stuff she needed. He soon arrived in the city. "Man, it's really busy here," said Gohan. He looked around a bit, until something familiar caught his eye. Standing in the middle of a lot of people was a young girl. She wore a long blue skirt and dark maroon top. She wore a thin purple over shirt that was like a coat. Her hair was red and in pigtails. She looked around; her eyes were a reddish color. Gohan recognized her instantly. "Itami!" he called. She turned to look at him, smiled and ran over. "Hi Gohan," she said. "Where did you go to yesterday?" "I don't know. The first thing I knew when I woke up, I was here." "But how did you get here?" "I don't know." "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I have errands to run. You can come with if you want to." "Ok." They both walked off.  
  
******  
  
Jinsei walked down the stairs of Capsule Corp. down into the kitchen. She found everyone sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Bulma looked up and smiled as she entered the room. "Good morning Jinsei," said Bulma. Jinsei looked at her and smiled. "Good morning," she said. She walked over to the table and sat down. Bulma set a plate of food in front of her. "I hope you're hungrier than yesterday," said Bulma. Jinsei just smiled at her. She looked down and started to eat. Soon enough, she finished it all. "That was great Bulma, thank you," she said. She got up and left the kitchen. She went to the door. "I'm going outside for a while." "Ok," said Bulma. Trunks and Vegeta were still at the table. Soon enough, Vegeta finished and left. Trunks was done later. "Thanks for breakfast mom," he said. "You're welcome," she said. Trunks looked out the window. The sun was big and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Trunks walked out and looked around. He couldn't see Jinsei anywhere. He then noticed something streak by in the sky. It was Jinsei. She was flying around the huge yard. She pirouetted through the sky. She seemed to be happy. She looked down and noticed Trunks standing there. She slowed down and slowly descended towards the ground. When she touched down, she withdrew her wings. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you think Yami will show up today?" "I don't know." She looked towards the sky and closed her eyes. She soon opened them again. She looked back at Trunks. "Yes. She should be completely reenergized by now." "Well then," He walked past her and then turned towards her. "let's go." "Why?" "So we can go and look around a bit. We might find her on the way." "Right," said Jinsei. Trunks lifted off into the air and looked back at Jinsei. She jumped up, released her wings, and was soon right next to him. They flew for a while in silence. "How do you do that?" asked Jinsei. "Do what?" asked Trunks. "Fly. Without wings." "Well, it's sort of hard to explain." "That's ok. I was just curious." They hadn't gotten very far before Jinsei noticed something on a cliff near by. She smiled and flew downwards towards it. Trunks followed her down. He was sort of confused. She landed easily and withdrew her wings. She walked over to a tree that stood on the cliff. Trunks landed after her. She stood next to the tree and then looked towards him. "Yanazakura," she said. "What?" asked Trunks. "Yanazakura. It means cherry blossom. That's what we call it where I'm from." Trunks didn't say anything. She walked around the tree. "Where I'm from, we believe that this kind of tree is special. It is za kado sanaka seken oyobi toki. The gate between world and time." She looked back towards him and smiled. He returned it. She walked back over to him. They both took off again and headed towards the nearest city. "So, where are you from?" asked Trunks. Jinsei just looked at him and then looked downward. "A long ways away from here," she answered. "I can't tell you anymore than that." "It's ok, I understand." They both turned their attention back to where they were going. They flew along in silence, until Trunks saw something in the distance. As they came closer, he saw who it was. "Hey look. It's Piccolo," said Trunks. They soon got close enough so that Piccolo could sense them coming. He turned towards them as they came to a stop. "What are you two doing out here?" asked Piccolo. "We're looking to see if we can find Yami," said Trunks. "She'll be here soon," said Piccolo. "How do you know that?" asked Trunks. "Because he can sense it, as can I," said Jinsei. Trunks turned to her and seemed confused. "There's no need to worry," said Piccolo. "Goku will be here soon." They all just stayed where they were for a while, looking for any sort of movement. They soon could sense Goku, not that far off. He was soon in sight, along with Krillen and Yamcha. "Hey guys," said Goku. They slowed down as they reached him. "Hey Jinsei. How do you like it here so far?" "It's nice," she said. She looked up at Goku and smiled. Soon enough, they felt Vegeta coming in as well. "Hey Vegeta," said Goku. Vegeta just looked at him. They all just floated there for a while.  
  
****** Gohan was still walking through the city. "So where did you go to the other day Itami?" he asked. He soon realized that he hadn't received an answer. "Itami?" He turned to look, but saw no one behind him. "Hey, where'd she go? She was here a second ago. He walked off to try and find her. She watched from an alley. She walked further down, then fell to her knees, her hands folded together against her chest. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Her form seemed to be getting transparent. Her body wavered in and out of solidity. She soon collapsed to the ground, and her body faded completely.  
  
****** "Are you sure she'll be here?" asked Krillen. "Yes. I'm positive," said Jinsei. As if on cue, a huge explosion was heard below. They all shielded their eyes from the light. The explosion soon cleared, and half the city was smocking. Not a building was left in the area. "Whoa, no way!" said Krillen. "We've gotta stop her," said Goku. Jinsei went barreling down into the city as fast as she could. "Jinsei, wait!" yelled Trunks, but she was too far away to hear him. "Darn it! How are we gonna win this if you guys don't transform?" asked Krillen. "I don't know, but we'll find a way," said Goku. They all headed down after Jinsei. Yami stood there in the city. She was shooting at what was left of the area she was in. She looked up just as she was hit in the back of the head by Jinsei. She went skidding on the ground. Jinsei landed and withdrew her wings. Yami easily got up. She studied Jinsei for a while. "Well Jinsei, we meat again," she said. Her voice was icy cold. A grin spread across her face. Jinsei just stood there. "What's the matter? Got nothing to say to me?" "Why should I talk to you?" Jinsei was mad. Soon enough, the Z fighters landed behind her. "So, you brought your friends with you. Why? They'll only get in the way. Why would you want such weaklings as friends?" "Oh, you take that back right now!" said Vegeta. "Why should I? What can you possibly do?" Vegeta could only take so much of being called a weakling. He charged her full on. He swung at her head, but she easily dodged it. Her knee came up and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. "Father!" yelled Trunks. He was about to go and help when Jinsei outstretched her arm. "Stay back," she said. "Good move Jinsei. Wouldn't want any other weaklings getting in our way," said Yami. This time, Yami charged them. She flew quickly, but to Jinsei's surprise, she passed her and went towards the others, but not before delivering a quick punch to Jinsei. "Look out!" yelled Jinsei as Yami flew towards them. There was no time to react. Yami was already to close. She brought both hands back and then thrust them forward, releasing a huge energy blast that engulfed them. When it cleared, they were all laying on the ground, but not unconscious. Yami walked towards them. She walked up to Trunks and held her hand out, her palm facing his head. A smirk spread across her face. She felt something behind and turned just in time to take a hit to the head by Jinsei. "Leave them alone Yami. Your fight is with me." Yami took off into the air and Jinsei wasn't too far behind. Yami smirked as she fired an energy blast. Jinsei wrapped her wings around herself protectively, in order to avoid the blast. When she reopened them, Yami punched her in the stomach. She returned the hit with one of her own. Yami recovered and flew farther up. Jinsei wasn't far behind her. By now, the others were on their feet. They watched as the two fought on. Yami held her hand out and fired at Jinsei, and this time, she wasn't able to block it. The blast hit her wings, and scorched them a bit. Yami came down and punched her hard in the stomach. She then did the same to her wings. "You wanna know your weakness Jinsei? I can now fly and you can't," said Yami, as Jinsei slowly plummeted towards the ground. Yami sent one more blast at her. It hit strait on. She fell towards the ground quickly. Trunks ran under her and caught her before she hit the ground. Yami was about ready to fire another blast when she grabbed her head in pain. She seemed to be struggling. Her figure started fading, as if her form was unstable. Soon enough, she faded all together.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Well, I went soft and put this up sooner than I had hoped. But because I did, I want at least three more reviews, so that I have 12 before I put up the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy your Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa gifts. Bye^.^ 


	6. Flying

Well, it's been six months and I finally wrote the next chapter. I quit writing it because, well, I thought none of you wanted to read it anymore, so I just quit, but I got the inspiration I was looking for, so I'm back now.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Jinsei opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was back in her room at Capsule Corporation. She looked towards the window. The sun was shining into her room. She attempted to sit up, but when she did, she was rushed with pain. She eventually made it through and was now sitting up in bed. She examined herself. Her arms had a few bandages on them, but not to many. Her legs were the same way. She touched her forehead and found a huge bandage. It was wrapped all the way around her head. She looked downward again. Her blue over shirt was buttoned up and she was wondering why, but got her answer as she tried to move out of the bed. Her stomach began to hurt. She felt around her neck and found more bandages. She unbuttoned her blue shirt and found that from her neck to her waist, she was bandaged up. She found the strength to pull herself out of bed and she walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was bright above them. She looked downward to the ground outside. There was no one in the yard at all. She opened the window and sat on the windowsill, her legs hanging over the side. She took a deep breath and then jumped out. She landed easily, but it sort of hurt. She stood back up again and walked out more. She began walking towards the cliff that wasn't far from the house.  
  
****** Bulma was downstairs in the kitchen. She was preparing lunch. "Hey Trunks!" she yelled. Trunks was just coming down the stairs. "Yeah mom, what is it?" he asked. "Could you go check on Jinsei?" "Sure." He walked back up the stairs and went to her room. He opened the door and looked in, only to find that her bed was empty. He walked over to the window, noticing it was open. He looked through and looked around. He flew out the window and flew up above Capsule Corp. He looked around and then noticed someone standing on a cliff not far from capsule corp. Below there were some rocks and then a huge lake. It was the cliff with the cherry blossom tree. She was just standing there, until she spread her wings. "What is she doing?" he asked himself. He flew towards the cliff.  
  
Meanwhile. Jinsei stood there, but winced in pain when she extended her wings. "I gotta try," she said to herself. She took a running start and jumped, straining her wings. She smiled as she flew, but her wings buckled and folded in the wrong direction, making a crunching sound. She was now plummeting to the ground below. She screamed as she fell. Suddenly, something shot by and grabbed her as she was falling. She was just floating now, holding on tight and tightly closing her eyes. "It's alright, relax," said the voice of the person who caught her. She opened her eyes and looked up. "Trunks?" she asked. She then realized that she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She blushed slightly. He had one of his arms around her waist holding her up. He flew upward and landed on the cliff. She let go and just stood there. "What were you doing?" he asked. "I wanted to see if I could fly. I guess my wings were injured during the battle," she said. She looked downward. "Great. Now I can't fly." Trunks thought for a moment and then smiled. "If you want to, I could teach you to fly, you know, the way we do." "Really?" She looked up to him. "Sure. It's not that hard." "Thanks, that'd be great." "Alright, we can start after lunch. Come on, let's go eat and then we can come back out later." He began to walk back to the house. "Okay," said Jinsei as she followed him back.  
  
****** "Jin, it's good to see that you're awake," said Bulma. Jinsei just looked at her strangely. "Jin?" she questioned. "I decided to give you a nickname," said Bulma cheerfully. Jin just smiled at her. She liked the nickname. "Well, sit down you two. I made lunch." They walked over to the table and sat down. Vegeta had already finished and was now sitting in the living room watching TV. Bulma had made sandwiches. They each grabbed some and began to eat. As Jin was eating, she touched the area around her neck. She seemed to be looking for something. She stood up and began looking around. "What's wrong?" asked Trunks. "I.I can't find my necklace," she said. Bulma came out into the eating area. "The chain broke, so I fixed it for you. It's sitting right over there," said Bulma. Jin ran to the spot where Bulma was pointing and grabbed the necklace off the table. She put it back on and smiled. "What's so important about that necklace?" asked Trunks. "It has sentimental value to me. It's the last thing I have to remember my old home by," she said. "Oh." "Well, anyway, I'm done, so how about that flying lesson?" "Alright, let's go," said Trunks. They both stood up and walked out the door. Bulma just stared after them and smiled.  
  
***** "Alright, so what do I do?" "Well, you already know how to access your energy, so it should be a breeze. You push your energy downward and it lifts you up. Just use your energy." "Use my energy.alright." She just focused her energy and soon enough she was off the ground. "Hey, this is really easy!" she said. She began to fly, a little shaky at first, but she quickly got the hang of it. She was flying around like she had been doing it all her life. She went down and landed near Trunks. "Thanks!" she said. He just shook his head. "I didn't really do anything. It was all you. I just told you what to do." "But still. I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said something. So I thank you." "Well, you're welcome." "This is great! The next time I fight with Yami, I'll be able to catch her completely off guard." "So, you're gonna fight her again?" "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" "Well, because she beat you last time." "I know that. But I'll get her this time. She's not at full power yet, so it'll be easy." "Full power?" "Yeah. Yami hasn't reached her second form yet. She's still just like me right now. But if she reaches her second form, then, well, there might be a problem. Yami can transform, but she won't be able to if she doesn't have enough power. Right now, she doesn't." "How do you know so much about her anyways?" "She's my enemy. You have to know your enemies." "I know that." "Well, now what?" asked Jin. "I don't know. Let's head back to Capsule Corp." "All right." They both walked back towards Capsule Corporation. They had to find something to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Well, that's all for now. If you want me to still write this, then I will continue. Just tell me. Well, bye, or as I like to say it, Audi^.^ 


End file.
